About snakes and gardens
by Lady Bee
Summary: Maybe it all began when he met Oberyn at that tournament.


_**Never let a woman go even when you know she can always be replaced.**__**  
**__**She can always be replaced.**__**  
**__**Lust only grows like anger and revenge.**__**  
**__**Beauty comes and goes but love stays until the end.**_

From time to time he wondered what have made him take Nymeria Sand as his wife. For a while he used the excuse that she was a bastard daughter of Oberyn Martell and as such she didn't have much option in regard to marriage and future prospects beside the possibility of peace with Dorne. Well, it was the beginning of it but not the whole thing.

Maybe it all began when he met Oberyn at that tournament. It was the first and last time he would compete. Oberyn dismounted him and his leg was crushed in the accident. It would be more than enough to set the precarious peace between house Martell and Tyrell on fire, fortunately that didn't happened.

Oberyn Martell was a fair man, despite everything that was said about the infamous Red Viper. Oberyn sent him his personal meister and because of that gesture the young Willas Tyrell was able to keep his leg. Willas never blamed the Red Viper for what happened and the common interest in horses and falcons resulted in an unlikely friendship between them.

Once Willas recovered from the accident he went to pay Oberyn a visit and thank him in person. It was the first time he went to Sunspear and the first time he met Oberyn's daughters. At that time there was only four of them.

Obara was the ugly one, with a muscular figure and prodigious high. She was tall and strong enough to put Garlan to shame. Sarella was the younger and probably the cleverest. Tyene was quiet and pious. Willas never liked her even if she was always gentle and polite to him. At last there was Nymeria.

She was known in Dorne as Lady Nym. She was close to his age and had an elegant figure. Her hair was dark and silky, her lips were full, her eyes mysterious and Willas was way too young to avoid such a beautiful girl.

"Your Lady Mother never told you to never stare at others? I think it's rather impolite even to Highgarden standards."

"I'm sorry, Your Highness." Willas said immediately. "I didn't intent to."

"I can't blame you, lad." Oberyn said laughing as he served a glass of strong wine to both of them. "She's quite a beauty. Very much like her mother both in looks and wit."

"She has your eyes though." Willas said.

"And my skill with weapons. She will make a fine woman one day and I'm afraid she will end up being a problem to my brother, like all my offspring." He said with humor. "Don't look at me with such a scandalized face. They have my vengeful and short temper. You may court her if you want but I don't think she will give in easily."

"Excuse me?!" Willas said with a chocked face making Oberyn laugh soundly.

"You fancy my daughter. I'm giving you the permission to court her. Come on lad, I made your leg useless, not your spear." He said.

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to have a father offering me one of his daughters." Willas said shyly. "I would never disrespect her."

"I know. You are a good young man, with honor and character." Oberyn said calmly. "She is a bastard. She will never be a proper wife to a noble man. If she is lucky she will get herself a knight or some new lord. She may even become a warrior or a sellsword."

"Your point being?" Willas asked firmly.

"I'm not a great father but I do care about her and her sisters. You are a decent young man and I doubt you would dare to do her wrong. If you want Nymeria and she wants you I'm certain that you would take good care of her."

"I could never marry her. I'm sure you know that my lord father would never accept it." Willas said. "I would rather not dishonor Lady Nymeria by taking her as a mistress."

"If you live enough you will become the Lord of Highgarden. You will be able to do what you damn want. You could take her as mistress or even as wife if you hadn't got married yet. I'm not saying that you should do that. I'm merely suggesting that you could do it with my blessing."

That was probably the weirdest conversation they ever had but Willas couldn't take it out of his head for a long time. The night spent in Sunspear and Watergarden didn't help a single bit.

_**Oh, never let a woman go even when you know she can always be replaced.**__**  
**__**She can always be replaced.**__**  
**__**Lust only grows like anger and revenge.**__**  
**__**Beauty comes and goes but love stays until the end.**_

She was always near but never close enough for him to talk to her. That was until Oberyn commanded her to keep him company during a horse ride.

"My lady is a superb amazon." He said trying to start a proper conversation.

"I'm decent I guess." She said in a bored tone. "I thought you couldn't ride after the accident. It's quite impressive."

"I can only do it because of this special saddle but nonetheless it's a relief to be able to ride again." He said pleased by the attention she gave him. "Have you ever been to Oldtown?"

"Only once. Father took me there and I was quite impressed by the sight of it but the meisters scared me to death." She said making him laugh lightly.

"Why?" He asked.

"I was a child. All those old men, with stern cloths and chains around their necks made me think that if I stayed there long enough I would end up becoming one of them. Besides they made people scream and nobody bothered to tell me why. But the city was beautiful." He laughed harder.

"I lived there for a while." He said after recovering his breath.

"I heard you were Lord Hightower's squire until you were unhorsed." She said. "You miss Oldtown I suppose?"

"My lady suppose right." He said. "The same way I miss my leg."

"Why you are here?" She said in a bitter tone.

"I beg your pardon?" He said in confusion.

"You came here to show us how magnanimous you are? To show how you don't hold your accident against my father?" She said in an angry tone. "Or maybe you are her to show how miserable you are so we feel that it's our obligation to give you whatever you want? Let me tell you something, my lord. I won't spread my legs to you just because you came here with puppy eyes and pious face."

"I don't have any intention to prove myself better than you nor do I want you to lay with me if it's not your wish." He said immediately.

"But you do admit you want me to lay with you." She defied.

"I had to be mad to not want it." She put her horse to gallop in response. "Nymeria wait!"

"You can go fuck yourself! You cripple idiot!" She said in anger. "I would rather die than let a Tyrell fuck me!"

He accelerated his own gallop to reach her. Willas got his horse in front of her, blocking her way and making Nymeria even angrier.

"What in the seven hells made you think that? Have I been unkind to you or even offensive in anyway? If so, my lady I beg your forgiveness."

"Father says how I should get close to you all the time. He also thinks I should be kind to you despite the fact that you are a Tyrell. I'm not stupid. You look at me as if you were starving and were the feast!" She shouted at him and it was the first time she did so. He put his most stern face and looked her in the eyes.

"I think you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He said calmly. "Excuse my inability to take my eyes out of you. It wasn't my intention to offend you, my lady."

"And what are your intentions than, lord Willas?" She asked in a defiant tone.

"I want to be your friend at least." He said. "I want to take walks with you and talk to you. I want to get to know a bit more of you. Is that possible?"

"You want to be my friend and nothing more?" She asked in disbelief.

"Only friends. Unless you desire something else." He answered. "Our families are long term enemies after all. Our friendship would be enough scandal for a decade or two."

"I can do with it. Being friends with a Tyrell sounds like enough anarchy for a life time." She replied.

"May I write to you when I arrive in Highgarden?" He asked in a shy tone.

"You may if it pleases you." She answered.

She took the lead galloping ahead him with her dark hair waving in the wind. Willas thought he would never see such a beautiful sight again. Nymeria Sand riding at the sunset.

_**I wrote you a song Mississippi Isabel**__**  
**__**I even sent you flowers when you felt ill**__**  
**__**You've the strength of the Greeks**__**  
**__**You are God's masterpiece**__**  
**__**You're every triumph, every victory**__**  
**__**I believe in every breath you breathe.**_

They wrote to each other since that day and for a long time Willas waited her letters with eagerness. Garlan used to say that he was easily taken by serpents. His brother never approved his friendship with Nymeria. They were Tyrells and traditionally they should avoid the dornishmen and their women.

She had her lovers as he had his. It was an unspoken truth that made their friendship possible for a long time. Nymeria never asked him about other women and Willas knew better than to be jealous.

Despite the distance their friendship was quite strong and constant. They shared the same passion for horses and he learnt a lot about weapons with her. He always sent her books in hope she would become fond of literature and she would always sent him a new knife at his name days.

Oberyn was always very curious about their relationship and whenever he visited Willas he would bring a gift or a letter from Nymeria. Once he asked if his first grandchild would be theirs.

"You know I've never touched her." Willas said bitterly.

"Because you are a damn flower. Have you been my son you would bed any woman you wanted. She likes you. You like her. Where is the difficulty?"

"I'm a cripple idiot and a Tyrell. She said she would rather die than let a Tyrell fuck her." Willas confessed. "She doesn't want me and I would never force her."

"She is a stubborn woman just like her mother." Oberyn said in amusement. "She was young at the time and you were recovering from the accident. You should try again. Come visit me at Dorne and maybe you will be able to convince her that fuck you isn't as terrible as she thinks."

So he did.

He visited Dorne again one year before Eddard Stark execution when the country was still peaceful. All those years made her bloom from a bud to an exuberant desert rose. She came to greet him at the city gates wearing pants and her long hair tamed in a braid.

She was exotic and exquisite. There was no trace of that girl who insulted him all those years ago. She made a gracious reverence and smiled at him.

"You've grown." She said.

"Growing strong is my family's motto. What did you expect from a Tyrell?" He answered laughing. "You look gorgeous." She smiled maliciously at him.

"I see you've become a charmer." She teased. "Come. Father is waiting and we have a lot to catch up."

Despite the fact that her sisters and her cousin hated him, those were blessed days. Nymeria was her own woman and if she wanted to be with him no one would make her do it otherwise.

She was quite energetic in nearly everything she did. He had a hard time trying to keep the speed up, but eventually his leg took the best of him. Willas had to stay the whole day in bed after going with her to the market during an hour. Nymeria came to visit him as soon as she was informed.

"You should have told me you were in pain! You pig head!" It was the second time she shouted at him.

"I'm fine. The swell is fading and I'm not in pain anymore." He said in a foolish attempt to contain her anger. "I shall be able to ride and walk in the morrow."

"You are impossible." She said sitting near him. "The meister said you were feverish."

"I'm in Dorne! It's hot like the seven hells here! What did you expect? If you want me to cool down you should send me to Winterfell." She laughed in response.

"I can't disagree with that." She put her hand over his. Willas held her hand for a while feeling dazzled by her move.

_**And I always imagined you'd be by my side  
Whether I'm hiding in the city or tearing through the wild  
You're only a yoke, a noose on my throat  
If your beauty is a fortress then my love will be the moat.  
Oh, fall in love with you, fall in love with you, I must.**_

_**I'll consume every part of you to indulge my love lust.**_

He took her hand to his mouth and kissed it. Nymeria's eyes were wide open as he turned her hand and kissed her palm and each one of her fingers. She pushed her hand away after a few seconds. Willas seamed embarrassed until she raised his chin to make him look her in the eyes.

"Excuse me if I'm being bold. You still are most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He said in an attempt to avoid her rage. He didn't expect what came next.

Nymeria inclined her body getting her face close to his. Willas could few her breath. Her mouth was inches from his. He took his hand to her neck putting an end to the distance.

The kiss was like Dorne itself. Intense, hot, sensual and exotic. Nymeria caressed his scalp as he deepened the kiss. His tongue demanded passage and her lips gave in without resistance. She tasted of wine and dornish spice. She was maddening like the desert heat.

"I'm sorry." She said breathless. "I shouldn't…" He didn't let her finish her excuse. He didn't want it. He wanted her and nothing else.

He kissed her again with more enthusiasm and desire. Years of repressed feeling and dreams about her finally took the best of his self-control. She was on top of him before any of them got the chance to notice. They couldn't get enough of each other and soon Willas wanted more than just kisses.

He kissed her neck leaving red marks along the way. His hands eagerly unlaced her dress and exposed her breasts. Willas kissed the creamy flesh of her breasts with delight. Nymeria pulled his shirt off and kissed his neck as he suspended her skirt to grab her ass.

She unbuckled his trousers and without a second thought guided his stiff cock into her womanhood. Willas lost his breath as he felt her wet and tight around him. He took her mouth once more as Nymeria found her own rhythm moving her hips against his.

Willas touched her between her legs. His fingers stimulated her as she danced all the way to pleasure. Willas kept kissing her neck and breasts while his ministrations made her moan obscenely.

"Nym…" He moaned near her ear. "I…Fuck!"

"Shhh.." She kissed Willas again to silence him as she kept wiggling her hips. He bit her lower lip as he grabbed her ass making her take him whole inside of her. Nymeria let out a scream scape from her lips.

She increased the rhythm and Willas touched her more roughly between her legs. Soon she was convulsing in pleasure and Willas wasn't able to last longer. He came inside her spilling his seed deep.

It was all too fast to his taste and all too surreal. If he had it in his way they would be on a great featherbed in Highgarden and she would smell of roses. They would do it slowly and passionately with all the time in the word to explore one another and take pleasure in each caress.

Nymeria rested her head against his shoulder. She was too tired and to breathless to say anything. He fondled her hair as he recovered his own breath while he dreamed about everything he wanted to do with her.

"I love you." He let it scape from his lips in a whisper.

"Willas…I…" she tried to find words but he didn't want to hear neither a lie nor an excuse.

"Shhhh…You don't have to say anything." He said. "I'm still a Tyrell. Fuck one is bad enough. You don't have to love one too."

She didn't say anything. They slept in each other's arms that night and by the end of the week Willas was on his way home. She sent him of with dignity and there was no word about that night. Nobody needed to know what happened but them.

A year later the war began.

Once more both families were suspicious toward each other. Willas stayed in Highgarden while his father went north to play the game of thrones using Margaery as a pawn. Lord Tyrell, under Lady Olenna's orders, tried to marry him to Sansa Stark and Willas prayed to the Seven to be spared of the fate of marring a child and loosing Nymeria for good. Little knew Lord Mace that his daughter was anything like a pawn also the Lannisters wouldn't give the key to the North so easily. Margaery would do whatever she pleases and Tywin Lannister would see Sansa married to his son, the Imp.

When words of the death of Oberyn arrived at Highgarden his first thought was to Nymeria. He wrote her a long letter to pay his respects but the letter was never sent. Soon after that she was detained by her uncle in a tower along with her sisters and a few servants under the charge of incitation to rebellion.

Willas became desperate and even thought about writing to Doran Martell to pledge him to free her. He knew it was folly. Doran had no reason to considerate the pledges of the heir of a long term enemy more than free a woman who could easily see him dead. Doran was deadly afraid killed by the Sand Snakes given his apathy in avenge Oberyn's death.

Her imprisonment didn't last much. Nymeria and her sister were set free and she was sent to King's Landing shortly after. She was sent to occupy the dornish seat in the Small Council. He sent her letters but got no answer from her. Nymeria seemed to avoid him at any cost and Willas couldn't understand why.

_**Never let a woman go even when you know she can always be replaced.**__**  
**__**She can always be replaced.**__**  
**__**Lust only grows like anger and revenge,**__**  
**__**Oh beauty comes and goes but love stays until the end.**_

Despite the war and family conflicts they had always been friends. He mourned her father as much as he mourned Loras, his own brother, when he was killed in battle. She didn't care. Nymeria took her responsibilities with her uncle and cousin more seriously than he first have thought. Her loyalty wouldn't be questioned because of a stupid friendship with Willas Tyrell.

He was still in love with her. Madly in love with that bastard woman who didn't care for his affections.

Magaery soon found herself trapped in King's Landing. She was made prisoner under the charge of treason. Margaery was no blushing maiden and Renly Baratheon had nothing to do with it. Her punishment was to become a septa and her marriage with King Tommen was annulated.

His baby brother was dead and his sister a prisoner. His family was losing that damn war and soon after his father lost his mind and committed suicide. Willas became Lord of Highgarden and Lord Paramount of The South under tragic circumstances. His first measure was to surrender and swore fealty to Aegon Targaryen, The Sixth of His Name, King of The Andals, The Rhoinars and The First Men.

Obviously the succession matter wasn't so easy, especially after a mysterious man rise from the dead riding a dragon. Jon Snow was the material of legends and a name whispered with caution among his enemies. The Black Bastard of the Wall, Ned Stark's Bastard, The Bastard of Winterfell, Lyanna Stark's Son, Rhaegar Targaryen legitimate heir declared in testament by the Prince of Dragonstone himself.

Aegon Targaryen married Arianne Martell and Jon Targaryen married Arya Stark. It was settled between the half-brothers that Jon would govern the North with his wife as Aegon would become king. The Starks never wished for the Iron Throne and rule the North was more than enough to let that damned family content. Of course Aegon regretted his decision as soon Lady Stark gave birth to twin boys before Arianne had the chance to get pregnant but nothing was done to exclude Jon and his offspring of the succession line.

The Tyrells became an unpopular family at the time. Queen Arianne was a Martell and Aegon's mother was a Martell. The Martells were at the winning side of the war as the Tyrells were known as turn cloaks. Willas may have surrendered but he didn't crave for ostracism and lack of political influence. If the Martells held the Iron Throne he needed a Martell bride.

Oberyns voice anymore _"If you live enough you will become the Lord of Highgarden. You will be able to do what you damn want. You could take her as mistress or even as wife if you hadn't got married yet. I'm not saying you should do that. I'm just suggesting that you could do it with my blessing."_ He couldn't ignore it any more. Willas made up his mind and wrote a letter to Trystane Martell heading to King's Landing as soon as he got an answer.

When he arrived at court he was seen by everyone with suspicion. He asked for an audience with Arianne and Aegon. Nymeria was part of the queen's sect and as a lady in waiting she couldn't get marry without a royal dispense.

He met with the monarchs in Arianne's solar. The king seemed bored and Arianne looked at him without a trace of sympathy. They sat and shared wine.

"You said you wanted a private audience to discuss personal matters. May I ask what kind of subject is that that Lord Tyrell couldn't be share with the court?" Aegon asked promptly. Willas took a deep breath before putting his cause to judgment.

"Your Grace must know that despite my age I'm not married yet." Willas began.

"A cripple bachelor, what a prize for any woman." Arianne disdained. Aegon made sign for his wife to be quiet. Willas tried to keep calm.

"Yes, I'm a cripple. Nonetheless I'm Lord of Highgarden and the Reach. You see, I'm far more comfortable with the new Targaryen dynasty than many of my countrymen. Your Majesties certain know that any lord and knight in the Reach would rather have Prince Jon and his extraordinarily fertile wife in the Throne." He said with pious tone.

"What is that that you want, my lord? I'm not found of riddles nor do I like your tone of threat." Aegon said harshly.

"I'm not threatening anyone, Your Grace. I'm just exposing that you have a friend in me." Willas said elegantly. "The only thing I want is your permission and bless. It's about time for me to have a wife and Highgarden to have a new lady."

"Who is the fortunate lady?" Arianne asked bitterly.

"I've been thinking about the benefits of joying house Martell and house Tyrell. It would put an end to all past conflicts between Dorne and the Reach." Willas said.

"There's no Martell woman available to marriage, my lord." Arianne said angrily.

"No legitimate Martell woman, Your Grace mean." Willas answered. "Your brother agrees that it's a practical solution. Oberyn sired eight natural daughters and claimed them all. Your own lord father thought them dangerous enough to have them prisoners. As bastard they will never have a great future or fortune but as Lady Tyrell one of them will have her son as Lord of Highgarden."

"That sounds interesting." Aegon said and Arianne looked at him scandalized.

"My love can't be serious." She said.

"I am. What Lord Willas suggest it's a rather practical solution to an internal conflict and he's by far the best suitor any of your cousins will have." Aegon said logically.

"He is a Tyrell and a cripple! Our cousins could do much better than lay down with roses!" Arianne said harshly.

"Lord Tyrell is Lord of Highgarden, a powerful ally and a decent man. Oberyn thought so himself or will my lady denies it?" Aegon said.

"In fact Oberyn gave me his blessing in the matter years ago but at the time I couldn't take a wife without my father's approval." Willas said calmly.

"So you already choose one of them." Aegon said. "Who is the lucky snake?"

"Nymeria Sand." He answered.

"I should give you Obara!" Arianne said furiously.

"Be quite woman!" Aegon intervened. "Nymeria is a perfectly fine choice, my lord. May I ask why her?"

"Your Grace may ask anything. She seemed the obvious choice. Her mother is one of noble blood from Old Volantis and we've been friends until the war."

"You always wanted Nym in your bed. You waited for this day all those years, didn't you?" Arianne said poisonous.

"Yes, I was always found of her. In fact I have a deep affection for Lady Nymeria and if she is to be my lady wife I will not have her insulted nor will I be insulted by you, Your Grace." Willas answered calmly making Ariannes face bright red. Aegon laugh out loud.

"You have my permission and my blessing, Lord Tyrell." Aegon said. "It's my wish that this wedding takes place as soon as possible. In fact I shall see you and Lady Nymeria wedded while you are still in court and as a gift to you and your bride you won't be marring a bastard. I shall recognize Nymeria Sand as Oberyn's legitimate daughter."

"Your Grace is most generous." Willas said with reverence.

"Soon enough you'll be calling me cousin." Aegon embraced Willas in sign of friendship. Both let the solar with the same feeling of a knight after winning a duel against a great opponent.

_**With a guitar in my hand or a gun in my hand**__**  
**__**I'd give it all up for your hand in my hand.**__**  
**__**For the sun on my skin as the morning begins**__**  
**__**I'd die in the darkness to feel your skin on my skin.**_

His peace of mind didn't last much. As soon as she was told Nymeria went to him with anger boiling in her veins. He was at the gardens admiring the first roses bloom after a long winter.

"What it the seven hell have you done?!" She shouted at him for the third time.

"I've asked the king and Prince Trystane for your hand." He answered calmly.

"Without consulting me!" She shouted again. That was a promising conversation.

"I was being practical. Once I had their permission I could talk to you but I see your lovely cousin took off the privilege." He said sharply. "The queen wasn't happy with the news."

"Arianne is like one of my sisters. She wants the best for me." Nymeria said in response.

"Have you ever considered that maybe I'm the best for you?" Willas questioned in firm tone. "Despite the fact that I'm a Tyrell and a cripple I have qualities. I think I'm a decent man, with fortune and good position. You would be cared for and secured. You would be Lady of Highgarden and one of your sons will rule it in my place. Above all you will be loved!"

"You have the most extraordinary ideas." She said in disbelief. "I'm sure your family was involved in my father's death. How could I marry you knowing it?"

"You truly believe that I had anything to do with Oberyn's death? Nym, he was my friend! If it wasn't for him I would have lost my leg for good. Our families were at different sides during the war and as my father's son I owed him obedience but the first thing I did as Lord of Highgarden was to forge an alliance with Aegon." Willas answered. "When I've heard of your father I wrote you a letter of condolences. I've never had the chance to send it to you because your uncle had you arrested."

"My father would never agree with it." Nymeria said in a pale tone.

"Your father gave me his bless years ago." He said. "He even asked me if his first grandchild would be ours." He smiled at the thought of it. Little girls with dark hair and boys with dark eyes playing among the roses in Highgarden. "We used to be good friends until the war. I thought liked me at least a bit."

"Of course I like you." She answered bitterly.

"But not as I like you, I suppose." He said sadly. "I love you since I've laid eyes on you for the first time. Am I so ugly or unpleasant that you can't consider me as a good suitor? Am I a poor lover? I don't recall any complaints from you about that night but if it's the problem do tell me. I would rather have my pride insulted than live in the dark for another ten years."

"I thought you have forgotten me." She said and it was the first time Willas saw her crying. "Since you've left Dorne you stop writing to me. You never spoke of that night and then there were rumors of your engagement to Sansa Stark. My uncle decided to take part in the war and sent me to court only then did I receive another letter from you. The first thing a thought was that you wanted to use me to obtain information." Willas went to her as fast as his leg allowed. He held her in his arms tightly as she sobbed and soaked his shirt.

"You could have written to me, you know?" He said. "I didn't say anything about that night because I thought that after my confession it would sound as a demand. I've never told anyone because I wanted to protect you from nasty rumors. My family tried to marry me with Sansa Stark but it never worked and as for trying to use you as my informant, my family never knew we were close friends and I would never be so vile."

"Ask the king for my hand doesn't sound like a demand?" She defied him even when she was still crying. Willas kissed her forehead.

"I suppose it does." He said lightly. "I wanted to talk to you after gaining the royal permission. If you don't want me as your husband I will respect your wish. I want you as my wife if it's also your wish."

"Do you really love me?" She looked at him with puffy eyes. He wiped her tear way and smiled at her.

"Silly girl." He said. "How could I not love you, Nym? You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and also my great friend. I've been in love with you since I was six and ten."

"The only thing I hate about it is that I will have my father's surname only for a few weeks until you turn me into a Tyrell." She said laughing.

"Come on woman! You've already fucked a Tyrell. Using my surname shouldn't be that bad! I promise to call you Lady Tyrell only when I'm really mad at you."

"So wrap that awful cloak around my shoulders and let's get done with it." She said.

"As my lady commands but first you should kiss me properly. I've waited for it long enough" Willas provoked and Nymeries lips were on his before he could blink.

They got married in a small ceremony placed in court. The High Septan celebrated the ceremony and Margaery received permission to attend. Willas supposed that his sister only attended to it out of boredom. Nymeria wore an ivory and golden dress and the Martell's cloak on her shoulders witch Willas wanted eagerly to replace by his own family cloak.

The bedding was as shameful as he expected but when you have Tyene as your sister in law the risk of poisoning is not something to be taken lightly. Nymeria searched his skin for any sing of perforation or scratch before she even realized that both of them were naked and eager to consummate the wedding.

"Surely your sister wouldn't attempt to murder me on my wedding night." He said laughing.

"If I were you I wouldn't bet on it." Nym answered him with concern. "Do you feel dizzy?"

"Yes, I do. The sight of your naked body makes me dizzy. Have I told you how gorgeous you are?" Nymeria rolled her eyes.

"Really, until a few days ago I've always thought you were a kind, shy and silent man but the truth is that you are nothing like it. You are impossible."

"You really thought your father would like me so much only because of my horses? No, my lady. We shared a great deal of sarcasm and dark humor." He said sharply. "Now come here. It's our wedding night and I've waited years for it."

"As you wish." She went to him.

_**Young soul**__**  
**__**Young love**__**  
**__**Young blood**_

Nymeria positioned herself on top of him with her legs spread over his lap. Willas had his back supported by several pillows and she tried to find a comfortable position for both of them. He pulled her by her nape getting her mouth close to his. He caressed her face and kissed her tenderly at first but Nym was very much dornish about the way of making love, always inpatient and fiery. She kissed him intensely, attacking his mouth with blunt desire.

Her hands were at his back and shoulders while his were at the small of her back and nape, getting her body close to his. Her hips moved against his cock making it stiff and hard in no time at all. She licked his earlobe and kissed his neck as he did the same to her. Nym shivered as hi sucked a specific point behind her ear and Willas decided that he really liked her shivering.

He cupped her breasts and pinched her hard nipples fascinated by her face as he did so. Nym closed her eyes and bit her lower lip trying to contain moans both of pleasure and protest. He took her left nipple in his mouth savoring it with delight. His tongue made circles around the sensible flesh when he wasn't sucking at it too hard for her to think about anything. He let his teeth scrape against her skin and Nym let her head fall back in response. Her breath was getting harder and hi was getting more and more desirous of her.

"I want you to lay down between my legs." He said in a husky voice near her ear making her shiver.

Nymeria obeyed promptly. Willas had her positioned in the space between his legs and her knees flexed. Her legs were widely spread giving him full access to her most intimate parts. He touched her womanhood lightly at first, just rubbing his fingers to feel how wet she was. His other hand was placed at her low abdomen as he guided two fingers to her wet cunt.

He moved his fingers in a fast rhythm as he kept his other hand pressing her abdomen. Nymeria grabbed the sheets tightly in response as her mouth felt open. Soon she was moaning and screaming for more. His touch became rough and the movements faster. Nym gritted her teeth trying to contain her own voice as her toes started to curl. He rubbed that small bud above her entrance with his thumb making Nym come hard in his hand.

Willas licked his fingers as Nymeria recovered from the orgasm. It was her turn to reattribute him and so she did. She kneeled between his legs and licked the tip of his cock. Willas grabbed her hair immediately in response.

Nymeria took him in her mouth slowly, too slowly to his like. Her mouth was soft and silky around him. Her tongue teased him to no end and soon Willas was breathing with difficulty. If she kept that way he would be finished in a matter of seconds and he wanted to do it inside her cunt, not her mouth.

He pulled her away. Maybe Tyene succeeded in poisoning him because he was feeling dizzy after all. Nymeria smiled at him pleased by the sight of his face.

"Will you look at me the whole night? Come here woman!" He said breathless.

Nym went to him once more. She spread her legs over his lap and kissed him back to sense. Willas hold her fiercely. She broke the kiss to take his cock in her hand and guide him inside her. She lowered her body and lost her breath as she received him.

Willas scratched her legs as she moved her hips. He kissed her neck and shoulders as his hands give her silent commands. Nymeria wiggled on his lap at increasing speed and Willas spanked her ass making her scream in surprise.

"Again!" She said and he was more than happy to obey her.

He spanked her again and again until her ass was rosy. She increased the speed and had to hold to his shoulders when she came. The sound she made at his ear sent him to a hell of an orgasm too and Willas hold to her waist forcing her to take him entirely in the middle of the contractions.

He felt his seed slip through her tights, hot and white. Nymeria caressed his nape and kissed his brows, too breathless to speak. She rested her head against his shoulder for a moment until she recovered her senses.

"Tired already?" He asked near her ear.

"What do you thing? It's been a long time since I last came twice in the same night." She said with humor. "You know, it's way more tiring being on top."

"So I've been told but some women enjoy the power. You can control it better." He answered.

"I'm definitely one of those women." She laughed.

"I have something to tell you, Lady Tyrell." He said and Nymeria made a face.

"Are you already mad at me to use my married name?" She asked.

"Not at all. I'm way too satisfied with you as a matter of fact." He answered. "But you are Lady Tyrell and I find Nymeria Tyrell a much more elegant name than Nymeria Martell. What I have to say is that I love you, Lady Tyrell."

"Now I have to agree. It does sound nice when you say it that way." She kissed him. "I love you too, my Lord Tyrell."

"I definitely like the sound of that. Your lord. Only yours. All yours."

Short after the wedding they went back to Highgarden. Willas was eager to show her what was to be her new home.

Obviously the lords of the Reach didn't approve his bride nor did they expect it to be different. At least Nymeria had the great idea of wearing the colors of house Tyrell as soon as they entered the Reach. The common folk looked at their new lady both scandalized and astonished. She was a beauty after all and her elegant figure demanded respect.

Nymeria had never been in Highgarden before and Willas could tell by her expression that his home made quite an impression on her. It was spring and the flowers were blooming all around. The palace smelled of roses, lilacs, lilies, orchids and another thousand different flowers. It was way more austere than Sunspear and Watergardens, but nothing in Dorne could be compared to the gardens of Highgarden.

Garlan waited his brother at the entrance with Leonette at his side. Willas greeted his brother with a large smile. He hugged his brother as soon as he dismounted his horse.

"You vanished from the Reach for two months and the last thing I've heard is that you have a wife now. What in the seven hell that means?!" Garlan roared.

"I shall explain, but first let me introduce you my lady wife." He said extending Nymeria his hand. "Brother, may I present you Lady Nymeria Tyrell."

"You went to King's Landing to find yourself a snake?! You shouldn't go so far, brother. You could do it with the neighbors!" Garland laughed soundly before making a reverence. "Lady Nymeria, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Lord Garlan, the pleasure is all mine." She answered politely. Garlan laughed once more before hugging her tightly.

"You shall call me brother now! I can't believe my old crusty brother is finally married!" Garlan took her feet out of the ground.

"Fine. Now you let go of my wife. Go back to your Leonette." Willas said with humor. Garlan put Nymeria on the ground again.

"You are an old crusty man and I shall never forgive you for not inviting us to your wedding." Garlan said bitterly. "Now sister, do tell me how could this nasty man win the affection of such a beautiful lady?"

"You live by your name, Ser Garlan, The Gallant." She said. "He managed it long time ago. He wasn't that crusty then."

"Now you must get used to him and to Highgarden. How do you find your new home, sister?" Garlan asked.

"It's marvelous I must say and even if it wasn't I must get used to it. Willas put a cloak around my shoulders and a child in my belly. There's no way back now." Willas chocked and Garlan laughed hysterically. Leonette was the only one to congratulate them properly.

Eight months latter Rose Tyrell was born and all the bells in the Reach rang from dawn to dusk.

Now and then Nymeria still shouted at him and called him "cripple Tyrell". Generally that happened during childbirth when she was too mad because of the pain and swore she would never have another child. This swearing was broken four times after Rose Tyrell was born. It was how Violet Tyrell, Daisy Tyrell, Lilac Tyrell and Oberyn Tyrell, the only viper among the flowers, came to the world.

"Father, look! Aunt Leonette brought apples!" Rose said with enthusiasm. "May I get one?"

"You should ask your mother, dear." Willas said messing his eldest child's hair and making her laugh.

"May I get one, mother?" She looked at Nym who cared Oberyn in her arms.

"Only if you share the apples with your sisters. The nanny will cut them for you." Nym said smiling at her. Rose run to tell her sisters as Willas held Nymeria's free hand.

From time to time he wondered why he took Nymeria Sand as his wife and in the end he figured that the reason didn't matter at all. She was his lady love and that was all reason he needed.

_**Treasure every beating heart that sets your soul on fire.**__**  
**__**Love will set your soul on fire.**__**  
**__**Love will set your soul on fire.**_

_**Author's Note: What can I say? I have a soft spot in my heart for bastards, cripples and broken things. I love the Sand Snakes, especially Nymeria Sand. She seems to be both a warrior and a lady. The idea for this fic came out of nowhere. I tried to think about "unlikely couples" and what could be more unlikely than a love story between a Tyrell and a Martell? A love story between a cripple legitimate Tyrell and a Martel bastard! Whenever I think about Willas he seems to be a decent guy, with a generous heart and great intelligence. It's said in the books that despite the accident he had a good relationship with Oberyn. The Red Viper had a hell of a personality and I don't think he would bother himself with a Tyrell if Willas hadn't a great personality as well. The song in this fic is named "Love Lust" and the singer is King Charles. I recommend you to listen to it. The song is great. English in not my natural language so take it easy on me. Leave me some reviews to cheer me up. **_

_**I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Bee**_


End file.
